1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel cosmetic or pharmaceutical compositions for topical application, for the photoprotection of the skin and/or the hair, whether before, during and/or after exposure to UV radiation, and to the use of same for preventing and/or attenuating the damage caused by such UV irradiation.
This invention more especially relates to the aforesaid photoprotective/cosmetic compositions comprising, in a cosmetically acceptable vehicle, carrier or diluent therefor, combinatory immixture of at least one antioxidant and at least one extract of at least one judiciously selected filamentous bacterium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to this art that light radiation of wavelengths of from 320 nm to 400 nm (UV-A) promotes tanning of the human epidermis; such radiation, however, is likely to cause damage to the skin, especially in the case of sensitive skin or skin which is continuously exposed to solar radiation. UV-A rays cause, in particular, a loss in the elasticity of the skin and the appearance of wrinkles, promoting a premature aging thereof.
It is also known to this art that light rays having wavelengths of from 280 to 320 nm (UV-B) cause erythema and skin burning which can impair the natural development of a tan.
It is thus necessary, in order to maintain suitable skin quality after exposure to UV radiation, to prepare or treat the skin before the exposure, to protect it during the exposure and even to attenuate the damage caused by the exposure.